Rockstar
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: Oz is one of the biggest stars out there, but even he can get starstruck. AU, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I'm alive :P I need to update my other stories. Sorry, but I'm procrastinating on that topic. Enough about me…~ Based off of the song **"Rockstar 101" **by Rihanna. **

****If anywhere you see I called him 'Gil' or 'Gilbert' instead of 'Raven' please let me know in a PM!**

**Title: Rockstar**

**World: AU**

**Characters: Oz/Raven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based off of, Pandora Hearts, or its characters.**

**0o0o0o0o**

Rockstar

Oz stepped off the stage and handed his mic off to a random, open hand of one of the back stage workers. He could still hear his fans chanting his name when he stepped into the large room reserved for fans that'd been lucky enough to snag back stage passes. The first fan spotted him—a young girl with strawberry blonde hair—and gave a squeal of glee and ran over to him. She babbled away at the older blonde while he signed her CD with a forced smile. The others took no time in crowding him as well. He signed various other objects, most of them with his face on them, and he wasn't surprised at all when a flirtatious girl with wavy pink hair asked if he could sign her chest.

As the signing ended and the buzz of meeting _the _Oz Vessalius wore off, the group was able to chat almost casually amongst themselves. "Oz?" Said person turned around. The singer froze. Oz found himself staring up into the golden eyes of a flustered noirette. "Could you…?" Glancing down, the blonde grabbed his newest album out of the man's hands. He dug his pen out of his jacket pocket, uncapped it with his teeth and held it there while he scrawled his signature across the top. Handing it back to the other man Oz felt an amused smirk tug at his lips—he'd never seen one of his male fans looking so star-struck by his presence.

"Thank you." The raven said, elbowing the brunette behind him and handing him the CD while his eyes stayed locked with Oz's.

"Anytime." Said the famous man who threw in a wink just to get a reaction. And an adorable reaction it was, Oz thought as he blurted out, "What's your name?"

Golden eyes widened in surprise. "Raven."

"Raven," Oz echoed, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, it was great. This is our—what, fifth time, Elliot?—" the man behind him just shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes. "—seeing you in concert."

Oz looked stunned. "Really? That's amazing! Thank you." He rarely met fans who had seen him live repeatedly. A blush crept onto Raven's pale cheeks.

Grinning, Oz craned his neck and peered over the man's shoulder at the brunette sulking behind Raven. The blonde stepped closer, placing his hand on Raven's upper arm and peered over his own fingers. He met the other man's ice blue eyes. "And who are you?"

"Elliot." He said with a stoic expression.

"Are you two…together?" Asked Oz innocently, looking up to meet startled golden eyes.

"N-no!" He stammered, blushing at the blonde who was still clinging on his arm.

"We're brothers!" Elliot hissed, blushing just as bad as his brother. "Why would you ask!" He mumbled grumpily.

_Because you are pouting profusely while I talk to him_, Oz thought about saying but kept his mouth shut. He released Raven's arm, clasped his hands behind him and stood a foot away. He smiled a bit too knowingly at Raven, which caused the black haired man to turn his head away. Raven noticed that only a few fans remained and they were giving him murderous looks. He felt his lips twitch.

Oz touched is ear, where his manager was trying to get his attention through his microphone ear piece. The rock star frowned and listened through the static. "—hell are you? Do you know what time it is?" He tugged the wire that led from his ear down his shirt with a sigh, letting it hang over his shoulder and onto his chest.

"Well," Oz said, interrupting the two brothers he'd met, who seemed to be arguing, "my manager isn't happy with me, and I have to leave now." He tried to ignore the cute pout that crawled up onto Raven's handsome face. As he started to walk away, he called to Raven over his shoulder, "but, hey, we don't leave for London for a few days—hopefully I'll see you again?"

**0o0o0o0**

"I don't know how you are supposed to see him again." Elliot snorted.

"Will you stop bitching?" Raven mumbled around his cigarette and fumbled for a lighter. "He was being just nice, 'kay?"

They walked in silence for a minute and stopped at the corner to wait for the light. Elliot pulled his brother's CD to occupy his hands. His brow furrowed and he squinted in the bad lighting. The brunette shuffled behind Gil to get under the street lamp. "What're you—?"

"Hey, Raven. Look,"

Said person turned around. "What?"

"What's that?"

Raven followed Elliot's finger and stared. Under Oz's messy, celebrity style signature was a phone number. Whipping out his phone, the elder brother dialed the number. It rang once, before a familiar voice said, "Hey, Raven. I'm glad you called."

Raven was glad he'd moved closer to the light, because without its support he would have face planted into the asphalt.

**0o0o0o0**

**So, anyone like? Please review if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any guesses on who Oz's manager is? You'll find out this chapter. Please review! Btw, I've never been drunk so be forgiving.**

**Title: Rockstar**

**World: AU**

**Characters: Oz/Gil**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based off of, Pandora Hearts, or its characters.**

**0o0o0o**

Rockstar

The bass was booming and moving through Oz, rattling his bones and boiling his blood just the way he liked it. Or maybe the boiling he felt in his veins was from the several cups of alcohol he'd already drained, but Oz decided it was the music. He tapped his finger against his glass absentmindedly and crossed his legs. Frowning slightly, he looked around the club. Raven was supposed to be here already, not that he was terribly late, but damn it all if Oz wasn't getting impatient.

Determined to not over think the possibility he was being stood up, the musician took in his surroundings. The floor was plain black tile; the walls, in some areas, had striped wall paper, and in other places plain concrete. Upon the concrete sections were framed, mounted vinyl records and Oz instantly wondered if one of them was his; the DJ at the front of the club was out of view from where he sat but the music was just as loud. Low, pink and white light made the place feel a bit more sexual.

Now watching the people, Oz self consciously pushed up his sunglasses as two girls eyed him from the dance floor. He offered a smile but dismissively looked away. _Maybe it's my disguise, _thought Oz, _but it couldn't be. _He had told Raven what he would be looking like—_"Remember, I'll be wearing sunglasses and my hair will be dark brown. Okay?"_

**0o0o0o0**

Raven weaved his way between the sea of dancing bodies. He politely pushed himself off the dance floor and towards the back where Oz said he had reserved a table. _Sunglasses and brown hair, sunglasses and brown hair_…he told himself as he looked left, right and—_there._ True to his word, there sat Oz; peering over the top of black sunglasses, his hair chocolate brown.

He motioned to the chair besides him as Raven approached the table. He beamed when the raven haired man sat without hesitation. "Raven! I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry…"

Oz waved him off and placed his sunglasses on the table. "You wanna drink?" Said the blonde, swirling his own in his left hand for emphasis.

"I…I don't drink." Oz frowned as if insulted and swallowed the rest of his amber alcohol.

"So, Raven…you—you seeing anyone?" The other man swore he heard Oz slur. He wondered how much the blonde had already drunk.

"No," Said Raven honestly.

"Me neither!" He sent the other man a dazzling smile that made the other man blush. "Ah…whops." Said the famous blonde, referring to the shattered glass on the floor that he'd knocked over in his excitement. Acting like it never happened, he hopped out of his chair, over the shards of glass, and over to Raven's side. Taking his hand, Oz pulled the noirette out of his chair and was dragging him to the dance floor before Raven could even blink.

**0o0o0o0**

Raven was stunned. There he was, in a crowded club with Oz Vessalius—_the Oz Vessalius_—who was drunker than drunk and was grinding on him rather suggestively. And Raven couldn't move. Oh, how badly he wanted to, but he was rooting in place with wide eyes. Suddenly, Oz stopped his exotic dancing and pressed his chest to the noirette's.

"Raven," he drawled out, "why won't you dance with me?~"

"Y-you're drunk, Oz."

Emerald eyes blinked. "What? Me? Pfffft, ha ha! I think _you're _drunk, Mr. Raven."

"I wish," said person mumbled under his breath.

The singer chuckled. Snaking his arms around the taller man's neck, he bluntly stated, "I am going to kiss you now."

Raven's heart stopped. In his shock, Oz managed to lean up on his tiptoes and firmly press his lips to Raven's. A shock of electricity was shared between their lips, flooding down into the rest of their bodies. The black haired man groaned, but nonetheless placed his hands on Oz's chest and pushed him back until they're lips were separated.

Oz was suddenly very aware of the thundering music assaulting his eardrums. "Hey…Raven?" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I…don't like it here."

Gilbert chuckled. "Ok, let's leave then." He led Oz off of the edge of the dance floor but followed the blonde in disguise back to their original table.

They sat next to each other on the booth side of the table and Oz fished his cell phone out of his black jeans. He held down one and waited. Pressing to his ear, hard, he heard it ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey…there…"

"Oz? Are you okay? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm uh…I'm at…um…" he held the phone out to Raven. "You talk to him."

Hesitantly, the golden eyed man held the phone to his ear. "…Hello?"

"Who are you?" Said a male voice, panic laced his words.

"Name's Raven…Oz is right here, he's…" he looked down at Oz, who was now resting his head on Raven's thigh, "…fine."

"Well Raven, I'm Leo, Oz's manager. Could you tell me where you two are?"

**0o0o0**

Raven had Oz supported between himself and the smooth concrete wall of the outside of the club. The singer refused to move, and Raven honestly wasn't sure if Oz was awake or not. He ducked his head closer to Oz's to cast a shadow over his face as a group of people walked by, since he had managed to misplace his shades.

"Look, they're kissing."

"Oh my God, that's hot!"

"Shut up, he can hear you!" Three of the people not-so-quietly said to each other as they passed. Raven shot them a golden glare over his and Oz's shoulder. Not ten seconds after they'd turned the corner and were out of sight, a large, black hummer pulled up to the curb by where the two men were. A thin, messy-haired boy jumped out of the passenger side and started towards them. Raven straightened himself and Oz out, ignoring the blonde's groans of protest.

The boy—_who isn't exactly a _boy_, he looks to be around Elliot's age, _Gilbert thought—stopped walking when he was in front of them. His dark eyes settled on Oz before flicking up to meet Raven's gaze.

"What the hell happened to him?"

Guessing the other raven haired man was Oz's manager, Raven proceeded to tell him how Oz was the same when he'd met him at the club. Without looking convinced, he put an arm around the singer's waist and helped hoist him into the backseat.

"You need a ride, Raven?"

"Sure, thanks." He climbed into the back seat and quickly found Oz's head in his lap again.

**0o0o0**

"This guy has been on my ass since we left the club…"

Raven and Leo both turned around to look out the back window. Sure enough, a small group of cars with obvious cameras on the dash were right behind them.

Turning again, Raven and Leo's eyes met. "Looks like you're staying with us tonight, okay? Keep him down," he added, pointing at Oz before turning to look at the driver.

"We're being followed. Damn you Liam. Take a left here—stop apologizing, just drive!"

**0o0o0**

**I seriously hate this chapter -.-' sorry guys, review?**


End file.
